B10Islands:White Werewolf
by B10Island888
Summary: Rei Hino, a girl with black hair and a bit of unatural white hair discover's her destiny as the White Werewolf and continues with her friends in the discovery of the three werewolf legends and they also battle Aslan. (P.S I put more shows than two shows and some characters are made up).


B10Islands Adventure: White Werewolf

Rei Hino was a teenage school girl with a lot of friends and has black hair with a little bit of unnatural white hair. She is also known as Sailor Mars and a helper in the team. She is really nice too, but she has two curses.

Now let's get started with the story. One day, Rei went to visit the B10Islands lab. Then she her friends Tyranno (Mecha Godzilla and her best friend), Mina (aka Sailor Venus), Lita (aka Sailor Jupiter), Ami (Sailor Mercury), Bubbles (The anime one), Ogre (From Godzilla games), Steve (Captain America), Chun-li (From the game Pocket Fighters), Hsien Ko (A monkey and same as Chun-li), Jasmine (A girl with a strange creature and a raven), Lief (King of Deltora), Alex ( An orange spy ), Clover (A red spy), Gohan (A teenage saiyan), Goku (A saiyan which can transform into a super saiyan), Kagome (A girl with a mysterious curse and good with a bow and arrow), Inuyasha (A half demon), Dax, Zap, Jenny 10, Tung (They work for finding inserts aliens), Tigress, Po, Crane, Monkey (Animals that learn Kung Fu), Lucas Amato (Their teacher and can absorb materials), Rick( A person who a change into a grey wolf who has strong claws that can cut through metal and is from the movie 'The American Werewolf of London'), Crash, Coco(Own a journey and are like fox humans), Nicky, Paulina (Like human mice and are green signers), Akiza (A dueller and not only does Akiza has a Dragon sign but also has a green sign too), Tohru (Every time she hugs a person, the person gets hugged turns into a animal and a green signer), Kyo(Is not a green signer or has green Z-Rays, turns into a monster every time he take off his bracelet and is a good fighter), Yuki (The one from vampire knight guilty, a green signer and a vampire), Zero (Same as Kyo he is not a green signer or has Green Z-Rays, a vampire and a good shooter with the Bloody Rose) and Serena (aka Sailor Moon). Rei was delightful to see them and wondered about their faces "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "YES!" said Gohan frighten "THE THREE WEREWOLF LEGENDS ARE REAL!" "But I thought Chun-li said they are just stories" Rei asked. "Yeah, well I was wrong" Chun-li moaned, Rei looked at Tyranno "Is it true?" she asked. "Yes, it is true, but I don't get it, how come they still exist? Like we didn't know who they are?" Tyranno said. Then he turned to all of the team, but none of them known except for Kagome and Inuyasha. "Do you guys know?", "Yes, I was the Dark Werewolf" said Kagome. Everyone was shocked and then Inuyasha said "I know and it's okay because she won't transform with me around" everyone calmed down, then Tyranno is glad to know, but he still wondered about the other werewolves and asked Kagome and Inuyasha again "Do you know who the other werewolves were?" but Kagome said "No, I don't know who the other werewolves are" everyone moaned except for Rei, She seen curious about the legends and seem to remember one. Before she asked, a voice came through the lab "Barda, this is Wade, a golden werewolf is banishing the city and you have to stop this or send heroes before it murders someone, I'll do anything just stop this!" Barda was from Deltora Quest and was the captain of the team. Barda turned to Rei and her friends except for Serena "You guys have to stop this right away!" said Barda "I'm counting on you guys" then Amy(leader of the team and is from Sonic) showed up "But be careful, this might be in a legend" she said. And it's true, the Golden Werewolf is in a legend from the three legends, it is the strongest of the other werewolves. The team rush out of the door and on their way, Paulina said "Is it true what Amy said, the Golden Werewolf is in the legends?" "Yes" said Po "They is a book about one in China City's Ancient Library" "Oh" said Paulina "Okay" as the team rush off and finally got there. They hide behind buildings and transformed except for some green signers, Kyo and Zero. As they planned, the werewolf was busy crashing and destroying building. Then a voice came "STOP IT RIGHT THERE!" the werewolf looked up, it was Sailor Mars and her team "Stop hurting people" said Sailor Venus "That's right!" said Gohan "Shouldn't you learn a lesson" said Inuyasha "So listen to us or we'll bash you up!" said Nicky. Before they begin to attack, the werewolf shot a giant sun (light) ball at them "Whoa, what is wrong with thing" says Chun-li "I think I'll scan it" said Sailor Mercury. She scanned the beast "I got it, the beast has a lot a power and power strength" "What is power strength?" said Gohan while shooting the beast with his tiny steel moon on his hand. "It is how strong its power is" said Sailor Mercury while freezing the werewolf "Enough chattering and keep fighting" said Nicky. The heroes keep fighting their hardest, but werewolf isn't down or weak, its heath is not half way but luckily it isn't full "Great!" said Kyo "We tried our hardest and it is not down" "But luckily I have a surprise" said Akiza. She combined four beasts into Black Rose Dragon, then she pull out a black demon rose and feed it to the dragon. Then the dragon transformed into Demon Black Rose Dragon, then she called out _**"Demon Black Rose Dragon, use your special ability 'Raving Rose Claw!' "**_ the dragon used its claws and added some demon power in and scratched the werewolf in a cross shape. The werewolf is not down, but a bit weak, its heath is past half way, but not three quarters "Great!" said Nicky "Now my turn!" Nicky pulled out her rainbow sword and then said _**"Fight Sword Fest Boom!" **_She attack the Golden Werewolf and pulled out her hand. Then, a rainbow boom went on the werewolf's body. Finally, the werewolf the down, but when the sun came brightly, the werewolf begin to transform back into human. The team was shocked, it was Momiji (The one from Our Home's Fox Deity) they put a towel on her and went on their way back to the lab. When they got back, Heather (The one from Total Drama Island and the doctor of the team) and Roxy (The one from Winx Club and the nurse of the team) brought them back to health. Rei wondered why Momiji wouldn't tell her about the curse, she probably thought she would kill her. Wade thanked Barda for the support and then Barda said the heroes "Thanks for stopping the werewolf, I didn't know it was Momiji all along, but thanks". As Barda left, Sonic (A hedgehog and the assistant leader of the team) asked "Would you like to look around and research about the werewolf legends?" the team accepted what Sonic said. After they heal, the team said goodbye to their other friends (And Serena) and went on to town. They research about the Dark Werewolf first, the story is written by Dr Thomas Canio (A nice friendly scientist). The writing said "Once upon a time, there was a girl. She had a curse, she visited my lab with her mum. I said to her mum "The curse will happen if you are gone" then, they leave. When her mother was gone. The girl transformed into a purple lighting werewolf, it is called the Dark Werewolf, and it crashed the buildings and murdered people. When she transformed back, the girl was clouded with sadness. She realised she had no bond. I came and told her "The only way to lift the curse is to see your mum again" Then I left. The End." "A sad story" said Inuyasha, "Yeah" said Zap. "We know about Kagome's curse" said Tyranno "Now let's see about Momiji's curse". On the way, Lita asked "What is a bond?" "A bond is someone you are linked to" Tyranno said "For example, Mina and Gohan are a bond that includes me and Rei too" "Oh" said Lita "Alright". Then, Kagome remembered her memories, just like in the book, she transformed into the Dark Werewolf. She keep thinking about it until Rei interrupted her "Is there something wrong Kagome?" "Nothing" Kagome moaned "Okay, if you say so" said Rei. Then, Rei thought "Is Kagome worried the bond between her and Inuyasha are gone". She kept thinking until Monkey said "We are here". China City is full of human animals and Po and his team were famous for protecting the city. Then Tyranno said "Where is the ancient library?" Po said "The ancient library is in the Jade Palace". On their way, a group of bandits stop them "Where do you think you're going?" one of the bandits said "Were going to the Jade Palace" said Yuki "Well, you're not going there until you beat us!" another bandit said "Well, Fine!" said Gohan. Gohan punch one so hard, his tooth came out "Uh oh" the bandits said frighten and ran away "Nice one Gohan" said Po "Thanks" said Gohan "Now get on our way". When the team got here, a voice came "You must be looking for the ancient library of China City" it was Master Oogway, he was Po's master including Tigress's, Crane's and Monkey's too. "Yes, it is true" said Paulina "Here is the book you are looking for" Master Oogway said. He was holding a book written by Thomas Canio called 'The Golden Werewolf Curse' "It's that doctor again" said Ami "Yes, it was true" said Po. The writing said "Once upon a time, there was another girl. She had black hair and had a curse. She visited my lab with her father. I told him "Your daughter's curse will start when it is full moon". Then they leave, at night where there was a full moon, she transformed into a gold werewolf, it is called 'The Golden Werewolf' it kill everyone and destroyed everything with its power. She turned into a human, she was crying and I said "The cure is your father to touch you in werewolf form" Then I left her. The End" "What a sad story than the other one, right?" said Paulina "It is true then" said Po "Momiji also had a painful life" "Let's see about the other werewolf" said Tyranno "It is in the Cairo Ancient Library". When they made to Cairo City, they found the ancient library of it. Cairo City was Tyranno's home city and he was the prince of it too, he also protected it without anyone knowing him. "There is the book" said Tyranno, he grab the book, and it is called 'The White Werewolf' written by Thomas Canio "How many books does he write?" said Gohan "He wrote three just for the legends" said Tyranno. He opened the book, the writing said "Once upon a time, there was a girl with black long hair and purple eyes. She also had a werewolf curse. Then, she visited my lab. I said to her "The curse happens when her heart beats" then, the girl waved goodbye and leave. At night, her heart starts beating, then she transformed into a white wolf. It is called the White Werewolf, it didn't attack anyone, she just cried with sadness in her wolf form until her heart stops beating. She transforms back into a human and begins to think about her mother, I came and said to her "The only cure is to hug your bond if you had one in your wolf form" Then I left and thought how unlucky is she without her father and her mother, I thought it was the saddest story I wrote. The End" "THIS IS THE SADDEST STORY EVER!" Paulina said crying "Yeah" said Nicky feeling upset. Then Rei seem that this legend is the one she only remembered, she realised she is the White Werewolf, she thought "How can I explain this to my friends?" she was worried and nervous. When the team return from their research, Sonic thanked them for the research and left. Then Barda said "Go speak with the powered lions about what happen last night, I think they know something between these werewolf problems". The powered lions are protectors of each planet, one in every planet except for earth which is a lot. In Rei's room is Circifre (Lion of Mars and King of Mars), in Mina's and Lita's room are Taiokai (Lion of Venus and King of Venus and the powered lions except for the rainbow lion) and Thunder (Lion of Jupiter and King of Jupiter), in Ami's room is Icier (Lion of Mercury and King of Mercury), in Serena's room is Moonlight (Lion of the moon and King of the moon), in Amara's (Sailor Uranus) and Michelle's (Sailor Neptune) are Rockier(Lion of Uranus and King of Uranus) and Waterinse (Lion of Neptune and King of Neptune), in Hotaru's (Sailor Saturn) and Setsuna's (Sailor Pluto's) are Magicia (Lion of Saturn and King of Saturn) and Metalineus (Lion of Pluto and King of Pluto), in Kagome's room is Darkerness (Lion of the dark and a relative of Kagome ), in Yuki's room is Plicato (Lion of the blue lighting and a relative of Yuki), in Colette's(Nicky and Paulina's friend and has a ring that can turn her into a flower person) room is Flowergrow(Lion of flowers and a relative of Colette, in Paulina's room is Sunraiki (Lion of the sun, a relative of Paulina and a best friend of the rainbow lion) and in Nicky's room is Fighterinse (The rainbow lion, a relative to Nicky and he used to king of the powered lions). As they enter Nicky's room, where Fighterinse was, he said "Let me guess, you were attacked by a golden werewolf last night and you want to ask us about these werewolf problems, right?" "How did you know?" Nicky said in a shock and confused. "This is not important right now Nicky!" said Fighterinse "Now, the werewolves are one of you and your other friends" "We know already" said Gohan "It was Kagome and Momiji, now who is the other one?" then Fighterinse said "No, there is one that you don't know, it is…" before he tell who it is, a voice came laughing, it was an evil laugh "Aslan" said Goku angry. Aslan is the B10Island's enemy, he is a giant humanoid lion who wears a lot of pants, he also has a lot of villains who work for him and he has pets, the mightiest pet owned by him is the Black Dragon. He even sends humanoid mechalions and humanoid brown lions too. "That sounds like Aslan has a plan" said Bubbles. "Let's go!" said Jasmine as the team went off, but before Rei went to go after them, Fighterinse said "I want to asked you something Rei" Rei went closer "It is you who are part of the legends" whispered Fighterinse. Rei knew she was the white werewolf after all, before Rei said something back, Nicky said "Hurry up Rei! We have to go!" Then, Rei came after them, on the way to Aslan's castle, Rei thought "What happens if I transform now?" When she came in her Sailor Mars form, she helped the team battle the mechalions and the brown lions, then they went to the villains and Aslan. Aslan said "Finish them off! I will take care of Sailor Mars" He means to kill Sailor Mars, when Sailor Mars was battling Aslan, she jumped and makes her first move called _**"Mars Flame Shatter"**_ she shot an arrow at Aslan. Then the arrow hit Aslan, Aslan was furious and then he said _**"Water Shot!"**_ He shot long giant powerful water at Sailor Mars. Then Sailor Mars dodged and had enough energy to finish this off. She was holding a red glowing ball and called out "Mars Dragon, come out, we need you" then a fire dragon let out of his ball and it was the Mars Dragon, then Sailor Mars hold out her flame sword and Mars Dragon gave some of its power into the sword, then Sailor Mars said _**"Mars Flame Dragon Saber!"**_ then she attacked Aslan and used her  
Mars sign to add on the sword and then a large fire dragon proceeded and finished Aslan down in a dash. Then Aslan said "NNNNNOOOOOO! I'll have you heroes next time!" then the team ran out of the castle and into Sappan City outside Aslan's castle. Sappan City used to be a peaceful village until Aslan destroyed it, then Sailor Mars thanked Mars Dragon, Mars Dragon said "Call me next time when you're ready, Rei" and went back in the glowing red ball. In the lab, the team except Rei are arguing with Fighterinse to see who the white werewolf is, Fighterinse said "It is late" said Fighterinse "I'll tell you in the morning tomorrow" then the team went home (except for Nicky and Paulina) and get some rest. In Rei's temple, Rei was praying in her miko and then her heart beat slowly and then her hair turn pure white, she was transforming into the White Werewolf, Rei's back ripped from her clothes, and it was becoming muscly and it had white fur on it, she put her hands on her head and felt the pain inside her, then her chest ripped through her clothes, it was furry and muscly, Rei was shocked to see her body changing and instead of human Dna, it was wolf Dna. Then her body was covered in fur and her shirt was fully ripped apart. Then her spine was bending and she was landing on her knees and her hands were on the ground. Her pain is getting stronger and more powerful, her face changed shape and a bit of her pants were ripped and her socks her fully ripped. The transformation kept going until she was a fully transformed white wolf and looked up to the sky and howled. She was clouded with sadness and rush of to the Forest of Thorns. When she got in the middle, she was scratched and weak. She decided to stay there every day, then Nicky and Paulina came to Rei's temple to see Rei, when they went inside, she was gone. Nicky complained "WHAT! I DON'T GET IT, IS THIS A DREAM?!" "NO! IT'S TURE, REI DISAPPEARED!" Paulina complained too. "AND THE WALLS ARE SCRATCHED!" said Nicky "Wait" said Paulina calming down "The White Werewolf must have attacked Rei already and that is terrible" "You're right" said Nicky calming down too. Then the rest of the team went to see Rei too and Nicky and Paulina complained to them "REI HAS DISAPPEARED!" "WHAT! REI HAS DISAPPEARED, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" said Gohan. "Then let's go!" said Tyranno. The team searched everywhere and none of them found Rei. Then, the powered lions went to see the team and wondered "What is with the faces" said Taiokai "Rei has disappeared" said Mina "Because Rei is the White Werewolf" said Fighterinse. "What!" said the team "Rei is the White Werewolf" said Kagome. "She in the middle of the forest of thorns" said Fighterinse. "Thank you" said the team as they rushed off with the lions. Soon, they meet Rei in her wolf form "Stay away from me!" I'll attack you!" said Rei "I know you're in there Rei" said Tyranno. After he took three steps closer to Rei, something new happened, she grew giant angel wings and howled, Tyranno and the team are in shock, and then an explosion happened, it was about to kill everyone! Tyranno then went closer and said "Rei, you had to stop!" then, blood came all around her body. "Stop! Please, I…I…I like you!" said Tyranno "WHAT!" said Bubbles in a shock. "YOU LIKE HER THAN ME!" then Rei said "Is it true, do you like me?" "I'm not joking! I really like you!" "What now!?" said Bubbles. Then, Rei collapsed and transformed back into a human. The team put a towel on Rei and went to the lab to get back in health. After that, Rei was looking at the land standing on a mountain with a sad feeling, then Tyranno said "Don't worry Rei, we'll cure you soon" then Rei felt a bit better and then said "Let's see our friends, Tyranno" and they went off of the mountain and into the lab.


End file.
